Apparently we love each other
by yourfavoriteGoddess
Summary: You were the other half to Teiko analytical manager duo consisting of yourself and your cousin Satsuki Momoi, when the two of you were together you could create a full proof strategy that could defeat anyone. Now you attend Rakuzan with Akashi what will happen between the analytical genius and the emperor i do not own kuroko no basket enjoy
1. prologue

Name: Koneko Fujioka

Hair color: dark purple, in twintails

Eye color: light purple (imagine byakugan eyes)

Personality: quiet but very analytical and observant also a smarty pants

Momoi's cousin (you're basically her opposite like nega-momoi lol)

Just wanted you to know the basics

You were the other half to Teiko analytical manager duo consisting of yourself and your cousin Satsuki Momoi, when the two of you were together you could create a full proof strategy that could defeat anyone. Working with the GOM has been an…experience to say the least but now you have a choice to make, _what high school should I attend?_ You think as you make your way to meet with the team for the last time. _Maybe Rakuzan…it is very prestigious_ you continued these thoughts as you approach the gym when a familiar voice breaks your concentration

"Koneko-chan," Akashi's voice travels smoothly to your ears "you will accompany me to Rakuzan. That is an order." And just like that he disappears into the gym you hadn't realized you were standing in front of,

"well I guess that makes my choice a bit easier" you said with a sigh "I guess I should tell Satsuki." you muse aloud. "Tell me what?" the chipper voice of your cousin Satsuki and you turn to her with a small smile. "Well I've decided to attend Rakuzan " I said "really? What made you choose Rakuzan?" _Akashi_ you said in the back of your mind "well I had the grades to get in and it's a very prestigious school so I thought why not" you say with the small voice you use when you're nervous and looking away , and Momo calls you on it immediately "Akashi told you to go there didn't he?" she asked in the same tone but a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "What?! No I made this decision on my own" you said blushing and looking anywhere but at her "you are the WORST liar I have ever met" she said while giggling "but either way it's your life so do what you want besides maybe you two will fall in love like in a shoujo manga." She continued teasingly making your entire face turn bright red and say "don't joke like that it's so embarrassing!" ,yes you had a crush that she of course knew of because she bugged you until you told her, shoving your face in your hands and turning to retreat into the gym so you can get away from bubbly cousin.

Once inside you lean on the wall and see that everyone is in there except for Aomine and Kuroko, "hello Fujioka-kun" a monotone voice lazily rolls into your ears from right next to you causing you to jump nearly a foot in the air, turning you see Kuroko standing there with his usual blank expression, clutching your chest you say " hey Kuroko-kun…uhh how long have you been there?" "I've been here since you walked in" he said "o-okay" you say with a sweat drop. Akashi called the GOM together and they had a small talk and made a pact of some sort you really weren't paying attention mostly because you were trying to figure out why Akashi told you to go with him to Rakuzan _maybe he just wants one of us with him so he can have an advantage_ frowning you continue to think _that's stupid he's the all mighty "emperor" who is never wrong_ you giggle at the ridiculousness of your own thoughts but you know better than to utter those words to a soul because _he'll probably murder me for thinking that_ imagining that calm yet super angry face he makes sends a chill down your spine.

As the meeting adjourned you begin to walk towards the front gate of the school for the last time you turn to see the sunset cast an array of colors across the sky you turn again smiling and continued on your way home.


	2. First day

Today is the first day of classes, the opening ceremony was probably the most boring thing in the world, finding your class and talking to the basketball coach with Akashi riveting stuff but it's now the day your high school life begins. As you stand in the mirror for a final once over, to make sure every pleat is in place, you think _ok all you have to do is be normal and not analyze every situation to death ready break_ once you've done your clothes check and mini pep-talk you grab a piece of toast and out the door you go. Your apartment wasn't too far away from the school so you just walk, while humming a tuneless song.

As you stand in front of the school you are bombarded with students wanting you to join their club for one reason or another but you politely decline because your skills have been "requested" elsewhere. _I wonder where Akashi is?_ you think while avoiding the droves of people. You thankfully make it to your class and take your seat.

Take a seat towards the middle next to the window while looking out of the window daydreaming, you hear a fairly energetic "Ohayo!" you turn to see an adorable girl who takes the seat next to you, "O-Ohayo," being polite you also introduce yourself "I'm Koneko Fujioka, nice to meet you" a smile forming on your lips as you finish. "I'm Erika Shinohara; it's nice to meet you too". You two became fast friends and a beautiful friendship begins.

The day is super uninteresting mostly because you were staring out the window in all of your classes, lunch is pretty mundane you know typical first day. Now it's the end of the day and you are searching for the gym looking like a first year, "what are you doing?" Akashi asks appearing seemingly out of nowhere, "holy fuuuuuudge, you scared me Akashi-kun" _nice save you would have been in big trouble if you dropped the F bomb._ He raises an eyebrow at your save but chooses to ignore it, "the gym is this way follow me" he turns and begins to walk away, _geez how did he know where I was?_ You follow behind him deep in thought until he stops in front of the gym and you bump into him. He glances back at you "hehe gomen" you say rubbing the back of your neck, "pay attention" he says annoyedly ( **not even sure if that's a word** ) and enters the gym, "that was close" you say with a sigh of relief.

You take a deep breath and walk into the gym and there is a collective head turn and you in become the center of attention _well this isn't awkward at all_ you think, when you are approached by a very happy kind of cat like boy "hello pretty girl, I am Kotaro Hayama, what might your name be?" he asked while grabbing your hand and shaking it furiously, you sweat drop "I..I'm Koneko Fujiokak, I'm go..going to be the manager; i..it's nice t..to meet y..you" you sputter out between being shaken half to death "aaahhh so we received an adorable kitten as our manager, I'm looking forward to working with you" he says causing you to blush. While trying to not turn bright red, a murderous aura starts to come from behind Hayama, _oh this is not going to end well is it_ you think.

Akashi inserts himself between the two of you and shoots Hayama a glare, and if looks could kill he would be beyond dead. "oh I see, I didn't mean to approach you girlfriend in such a manner, accept my deepest apology." Hayama says while walking back to the team, "I'm actually not…" you start while blushing madly but Akashi turns to you causing you to immediately straighten up and not look too pitiful but you refuse to look at his face. "look at me" he ordered, reluctantly you do and almost have a heart attack because the glare he is giving you sends chills down your spine, "what do you think you're doing, I asked you to accompany me for your analytical skills not be some hormone driven distraction" he says harshly, "but all I did was walk in the door" you say pouting, look away, with your arms crossed and slightly irritated that he got mad at you even though you knew it was coming. "Don't let it happen again or I will punish you" he said without a second thought, he turns to head back to the team meeting that you somehow interrupted "ya, ya I got it" you mumble continuing to pout but following behind him.

Once you reach the team the coach introduced you to the team "this is the new manager, Koneko Fujioka and her analytical skills will be key to this team so treat her with respect." At the end of his little speech you bow and say "I look forward to working with you all" with a smile just so you don't look too nervous. All of the player introduce themselves and you write them down in your notes of the team so that when you analyze their skills you won't be confused.

And with that the first practice commences.


	3. First practice and a replacement?

**AN:** **I am sooo sorry for the late update but I was on vacation for the forth and then I stayed with my sick grandma for a week and all types of family drama ensued but I will be updating as regularly as possible so no worries now on to the story**

 **P.S. please tell me how you like it is my first story so any feedback is good feedback thanks bunches and you guys rock my socks off! 3**

It's the first practice and your first look at most of the team, with your trusty notebook in tow you sit in a chair you found and sit directly at half court on the sideline. _Business mode on, ok brain let's get to work_ you think and a crack of the knuckles later you start writing your analysis on each player.

Kotaro Hayama #7

Position: Small Forward

Ht: 180cm (5'11")

First glance: Average height and build, super peppy and energetic kind of like a 5 year old, he likes attention no he loves attention gods forbid you ignore him he would probably die, but he also demands respect he takes pride in his upperclassmen status kind of like it's the only thing he has but it also makes him play ferociously. He has this cat like appearance with his two sharp canines. Agility and speed are his bread and butter very quick with reaction time that astounds, which comes in handy with his close and tight defensive style which is very intense and can easily agitate inexperienced players and even veterans. The way he moves is almost animalistic, very instinctual like he is following some beast deep inside him. Offensively he is a very skilled dribbler he can probably get past any defender; his ball control is on a level far beyond that of any high school, it's the first practice so he hasn't shown his full potential but I can see a trick up he sleeve that he hasn't shown yet… probably related to his amazing cross over.

( **hey its me I doubt you feel like doing this for everyone but if you do I can make them for all the players so let me know** **J** **)**

You leave a few pages blank for future use; you continue doing basically the same thing for everyone. Then you notice a very familiar presence or lack thereof rather, being around Kuroko-kun has trained your eye to see those with weak presence, Chihiro Mayuzumi he was last because he was there but he could easily blend in, _hmm lack of presence not quite as low as Kuroko-kun but close enough and he's more athletic he could pass as a replacement…buuuuut sei-chan, so glad he can't read minds he'd kill me your off track focus, right, he may not go for it_ you think and become consumed by the thought of a Kuroko replacement _he has the lack of presence necessary for such an act but can he master it is the question_ "Hmmmm" you think aloud "maybe he could all he needs is to keep focus on the ball and slip away seems simple enough to explain but it all comes down to execution."

You are so engrossed in thought you don't notice that practice has ended and a monotone voice breaks your concentration "what are you thinking about, practice ended 10 minutes ago yet you are still in that seat." Akashi said he knows your on the brink of something be because of how intense your concentration was, you look up at him, ignoring the question kind of, "what are your thoughts on Chihiro Mayuzumi?" you ask immediately, you have to know if he noticed or not "He's an ok athlete but not worth my time…why?" he inquires "so you didn't notice anything that seemed familiar?" you try to coax it out of him while walking out of the gym "well his presence was weak but not almost nonexistent like Kuroko's…why" he asks a little more irritated, before he gets really irritated you just come out and say it "well I was thinking maybe he could possibly become like a Kuroko mark two…maybe" you peak next to you and see him deep in thought as you guys continue to walk towards your apartment, which confuses you because usually his car would pick him up in front of the school…well that's how it was at Teiko. Pushing that thought aside you try to continue the conversation "soooooo what do you think?" you ask hopefully, _maybe he thinks it's stupid oh god he thinks it's stupid_ you panic internally "that is genius, you never cease to amaze me kitten" he says with a smirk as you look at him like he grew a second head _KITTEN?! What the fuck was that…was that a flirting should I flirt back but if he's not flirting I'll look stupid_ _GOD! Why is this so complicated?_ You scream in your head but continue to walk "kitten hmmm I know I have neko in my name but that's a little direct _sei-chan~"_ you sing the last part a little for emphasis, you look at him out of the corner of your eye to gauge his reaction and see him tense up a little like he was holding his self back but as quick as you saw it, it was gone "don't call me that in front of people…only when we're alone" he said in his usual calm tone _well that was good…right? Right?! This is super complicated guuhh!_ You think frustrated but you give a simple nod and stop in front of your apartment "well I'll see you tomorrow Akashi-kun" you say and turn to go before you are quickly pulled back by your wrist and turned to face Akashi who is very close, like you two are sharing a personal bubble, causing you to blush, his eyes holds a sadistic amusement like when he plays in a game "I told you to call me by that nickname my little kitten" he holds a very cocky tone as he inches closer with each word and causing you to get redder and redder. When he's right in front of your faces he whispers "now give me a proper good-bye kitten" that crazy smirk plays on his lips "s-s-see y-you l-l-l-later s-sei-chan" you stutter out your face most likely the color a Akashi's hair "good-bye little kitten" he says that smirk still plastered on his face as he enters his car and leaves.

You walk in your house dazed and very confused "what the fuck just happened" you mumble to yourself while slowly sliding down the door to eventually sit in front of it "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!" you yell to yourself, while sitting on the floor at your front door. 


	4. You big stupid idiot

A/N I'm so so so so so so so sorry that I suck right now and haven't been updating because I moved to another state yay me but for real this time I'll be so much better thank you for your patience you guys are seriously the best love you lots 3

* ** _flashback*_**

 **You sit in your bed racking your brain trying to figure out what the hell happened. One second it's a normal walk home then BAM your personal quadrilateral is all invaded and you're having a mini heart attack and your face is the color of his hair.** ** _Holy balls what should I do…does this mean he likes me or that I'm reading too much into this and he was just being a dumb. Hmm is everyone else's love life this complicated? Brain focus we have to figure this out or we will get nowhere and I'll be doing this until I die of frustration._** **"uuugh" you roll over groaning in frustration. You pick up your laptop and get on youtube to clear your head a little and what better way to clear your head than to watch Dodger touch anime butts. But while watching dodger and cry play dandelion you can help but to think of what happened earlier that day (A/N: umm if you don't know who im talking about go to youtube and search presshearttocontinue that's her page shes cool warning: if you watch dandelion you will never love again after the first season back to the story)**

 ** _*End Flashback*_**

A few weeks had passed since that fateful day and Akashi has acted like nothing happened and you were freaking out like does that mean he was just being a dumb or he was just trying to avoid talking about it. Today carried on like any other day, now it was time for practice but one of your classmates, Yamato Kurosawa, stops you because he wanted to talk about something, he's super-hot and nice so why not chat for a bit, you two were standing a few feet away from the gym and you couldn't help but notice he was a little fidgety "Kurosawa-kun are you ok?" you ask a bit concerned "I'm fine just a bit nervous…" he says rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly "um you know I was wondering If you wanted to like um I don't know hang out some time?" "Oh well I-I would…" you try to reply but you are suddenly interrupted "No she would not" Akashi states mater of factly appearing seemingly out of nowhere. He raps his arm around your waist and leads you away "I'm so sorry Kurosawa-kun" you yell over your shoulder while being basically dragged away

"Sei-chan that was rude, why did you do that?" you ask with the slightest hint of anger in your tone, suddenly you have your back on the wall of the gym trapped between Akashi's arms with him looming over you staring into your eyes intensely "you are very stubborn kitten" he says in his calm angry voice that always let you know you messed up "I don't think I've made enough rules for you , you will not accept confessions from anyone, the only boys you will speak to are myself, the basketball team, and teachers. That's an order." He had this glint in his eye that let you know he was deadly serious but you couldn't stop yourself from being angry "you can't do that! You all ways try to control everything, you big stupid idiot!" you yell in his face because you were so angry and somehow you don't notice the murderous aura rolling off of him, he's glaring at you so hard that if looks could kill you would be beyond dead "you WILL NOT speak to ME like that ever again!" he screams back at you in his emperor voice. You wanted to yell back but you couldn't force yourself to say all the mean things in your head. You just turn your head to the side "tch. Whatever, we're gonna be late for practice…and don't bother walking me home I'll go alone." You say words sharp as daggers as they leave your mouth. You duck under his arm and head into the gym, no one dared to talk to you or Akashi in fear of death or serious injury. At the end of practice you and Akashi glare at each other before you turn and walk away and he gets into his car and leaves.


End file.
